leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia/Games/Quotes/HGSS
Sinjoh Ruins 'In the cabin' :"My name is Cynthia. I am a Pokémon Trainer. The remind me of Sinnoh, where I come from. Initially, I thought it was because it snows a lot here as well. But that was not it. A long time ago... people came from Sinnoh to live here. They must have built a temple here while longing for home. That's why we call these the ..." *If Arceus is in the party :"You are... a Pokémon Trainer? I can sense strong power coming from your Poké Ball..." :"I feel a familiar presence... The power of ... ... or could it be ? It's similar, but not quite the same... Have you got time? Can you come to the with me? Call it a Trainer's intuition. When you and your Pokémon step onto that stage, something will happen." * If Arceus is not in the party :"I wouldn't assume you managed to get here by yourself. This is a heavy-snowfall area where the snowbound land freezes you to the core... Talk to the old man if you wish to go back. }} should be able to take you where you come from." 'Inside the ruins' *If Arceus is not the walking Pokémon :"The are what remains of a temple built to show respect for . *If Arceus is the walking Pokémon :"This is the . The mythical stage built to show respect for . It is said that people used to celebrate its magnificent might with music and dance. Some people in Johto still pass down this tradition."'' *If the player has anything but a single Arceus in the party :"The allows a single and nothing else to get on the stage... If you wish to go up there, you will have to deposit your other Pokémon in PC Box at the cabin." *If the player only has a single in the party :"According to an ancient document, time, space, and antimatter, or what combined we call the world, shall be born when stands on the . This is where one might say, "The lead enters the at last." All my study of ruins and Pokémon mythology in Sinnoh may have been to bring you up on this stage here today... Depicted on the are the Pokémon that shaped this world. The circle in the middle is , the origin of it all..." :"This is the pattern that represents , the master of space and dimensions..." :"This is the pattern that represents , the guardian of time..." :"This is the pattern that represents , the ruler of the world that is on the opposite side of ours, the world of antimatter..." :" has accepted you as a Trainer. , having shaped the world, is said to show you a glimpse of its true power. The power of possibly making life appear out of nothing..." :"It seems that something will happen when you chose one of the circles... You'll want to be well prepared." :"Once you are ready, choose a circle and stand in the middle of it." * Standing on 's circle :"So you choose , the guardian of time?" * Standing on 's circle :"So you choose , the master of space and dimensions?" * Standing on 's circle :"So you choose , the ruler of the Distortion World?" * After Arceus creates an Egg :"That shining sphere... Could it be...an ? Did we just witness the very moment an Egg was brought to this world? A moment no one has ever seen?" :"An Egg is the cradle of every being. The planet itself is an Egg in a sense... Life that comes from an Egg will come to an end in due course... to begin anew... That may be what wanted to show us." :"That was...? We seem to be surrounded by that strong power again...!"